S.S. Gibraltar
The S.S. Gibraltar is Grandpa Phil’s remote control ship who he gave to Arnold to race on the Tour de Pond boat race against Rex Smythe-Higgins in Tour de Pond. Plot The S.S. Gibraltar was first used in the Tour de Pond long ago by Grandpa Phil. As his boat raced, the Gibraltar was about to win, when it suddenly began to take on water, causing the boat it was racing against to pass by and win instead. Phil takes his boat out of the water noticing someone had drilled holes in it's hull. Phil discovers that his boat's hull was drilled by the meanest, wealthiest kid in Hillwood, Rex Smythe-Higgins. Grandpa then shows Arnold and Gerald the Gibraltar all broken up and molded. Arnold decides they should rebuild it and make it good as new, but Gerald puts on a gas mask first. After cleaning it, fixing it, adding a new motor to it and and as well as adding the little skeleton captain from Arnold's fish tank, it was all good as new. At the race, Gerald was sure they could be Rex, until Rex, his assistant Minion, and his Grandfather show up with their remote control boat, the Hydro Flame 4000. Rex even teases Arnold and Gerald about beating his boat with theirs. As the race starts, the Gibraltar at first goes nice through the water with all the other boats, until the Hydro Flame uses it's turbo booster and goes around in a circle creating a whirlpool trapping the Gibraltar and all the other boats in it. But Arnold manages to steer the Gibraltar and get it out of the whirlpool. Rex then steers the Hydro Flame towards the Gibraltar accidentally crashing his boat into Arnold's. This caused the two boats to cross the finish line together, causing both Arnold and Rex to compete in the final, much to Rex's disgust. However, while Arnold, Gerald and Grandpa weren't looking, Rex's Grandfather sabotages the Gibraltar's remote control so it can't go (Rex however was really not satisfied with what his Grandfather does which he calls tradition). As the final begins, when Arnold presses the button on the Gibraltar's remote control it suddenly sparks. This caused Rex to get the Hydro Flame to move ahead of Arnold's boat. However, after Rex sits at a table for shrimp, a gust of wind comes in which causes the Gibraltar to move. Arnold and Gerald follow the Gibraltar as it starts to catch up to the Hydro Flame, but Rex doesn't notice at first as he was to distracted eating shrimp. When he finally does notice, he and Minion try to still get the Hydro Flame to beat the Gibraltar (ignoring Minion's warnings the Hydro Flame's turbines could blow). As the Hydro Flame causes it's turbines to blow up, the Gibraltar pass by and crosses the finish line, but to boat was going so fast it hit the other side of the lake hard which breaks it and it sinks (the Hydro Flame sinks as well after it exploded when it's turbines blew up). Arnold felt sad and apologized to Grandpa and suggested they probably shouldn't have raced it. But Grandpa was pleased as they beat the Smythe-Higgins. Grandpa and Rex's Grandfather start to have a fight as they fall into the lake, but Arnold and Rex shake hands congratulating each other for racing their boats. Category:Items Category:Vehicles